United Front
by ChinchillaMad
Summary: "The three unite in the face of war, the stuff of folk is not lore. See them join the missing gaps, use them to find the missing map. The three fates have been led away, let them stay. Venture upon a new quest I say, do not take haste to delay." Who are the mysterious girls that join Camp Half-Blood? Are they really who they seem?
1. Who the hell are you people?

Percy's POV

I woke, sweat running down my face, a strange feeling coursing through my veins. I took a few deep breaths, clearing my thoughts. You have Annabeth now, I reminded myself sternly. Then why was I dreaming of- of her? And who were those girls with Emilya- woah. Where did that name come for. No, this was to much. I'm with Annabeth now, I told myself, I have to stop. I've got a girlfriend, and I love her, not this imaginary girl with perfect- stop. Although, being a demigod, the dreams were probably real, which meant... "Percy?" I heard a voice melt through my panic. "Annabeth." I sighed, relieved. "Hey seaweed brain". We kissed slowly, long enough to get my heart racing, before she pulled away. "You're worried about something. Whats up?" I gulped and said slowly," Nothing much." Annabeth grinned, and said " I dont believe you. But its ok. You dont have to tell me." She kissed me softly, and left, with a "Night Percy."

Aivilo's POV

"What the hell are you doin' Avy?" "I'm not doinG anything," I said, emphasising the g. "Yeah you are Avy- you're thinkin'! Emilya guffawed at her latest joke. I  
forced a smile. "Just out of interest, how long is this accent going to last?" I asked, wary. "Oh, I would say... A few more hours?" She replied. I sighed in relief, because I had been getting quite worried. The strange accents were confusing, and Em seemed to invent them, pluck them out of the wind, as if they could blow in through one ear, and out through the next. "And... Phew, it's gone!" I gasped in mock astonishment. "Really? You're sure?" There had been a lot of false starts. "Guys? Where are you?" I giggled softly. Trust Sinitha to forget where we had decided to meet this time. "We're up here." I called.

Sinitha's POV

The minute I walked into the room, I new something was up with Emilya. She was absent minded, distant, yet trying to act normal. Making bad jokes, laughing at them. But her eyes had a slightly glazed quality, as if her mind was elsewhere. Listening to her from downstairs, I could hear the strained tone, but I knew Aivilo most definitely couldn't. She was sensitive to sadness, sorrow, and mourning. I wasn't able to do much, but I knew when someone was only there in body. "Oh, Siny,  
ONLY YOU would forget where we agreed to meet this week." I gazed on Avy with fondness as she spoke. She was only young, and had a hard time at our foster home. We all did. Weird things happened to us, and this distanced us from the rest. BANG! The window next to us exploded, and a huge greek trireme ship sailed past the window.

Emilya's POV

It was him. I had dreamt of that boy the past 4 nights. He had the same sea green eyes, alight with disbelief. He had the same perfectly tousled black hair, as if he just went for a swim in the sea. "You." He mouthed, with those perfect lips of his, he turned around, as a beautiful girl with straight blonde hair and stormy grey eyes came over and kissed him straight on the lips. They held on. Every second I saw them kiss, something died inside of me. The ship flew past us. "Emy, did you just see a fl-f-f-FLYING ship?" Sinitha stuttered.  
"Yes, yes we did." Avy curtly said.  
"A-a-and is that a g-g-giant SHRIMP?" Sini rebutted.  
"Ummm... Well, I think it is..." I answered uncertainly.  
Before the shrimp could crash into the Greek ship, it turned to face the crumbling foster home's attic window. In fact, it was particularly staring at the three of us. My heart stuttered. "Um, guys... We should probably run from giant shrimpzilla there..." I helpfully butted in.  
"Oh my gods! Is that thing REAL?!" Avy exclaimed.  
"Just RUN!" I half yelled.  
"Ohmygods, ohmygods, OHMYGODS!" Sini chanted. "Wait... Why..."  
The door then burst open.

Percy POV

It was HER. Emilya. The girl from my dreams. When I ever thought about Annabeth, it would always turn into Emilya. She was even more perfect in person! Her wavy blonde hair, looking as soft as silk, and her sparkling blue eyes, the colour of the sky. She and friends were staring at the ship. One of her friends, who looked strangely like Nico had excitement plastered on her face, while Emilya had a look of recognition, and the last friend was just in complete disbelief. It suddenly dawned on me. They would have to see through the Mist to see us. Even Leo made sure. So they were... Annabeth cut my thoughts off with a kiss. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she murmured against my lips.  
"Umm... Guys..?" Hazel walked in to our moment. We pulled apart suddenly. "Shrimpzilla's following us." Hazel announced.  
"Oh shoot."

Avilio POV

Sol, one of our counsellors, wheeled in. Jumping off his wheelchair, he revealed his legs. Since when could he... Oh My Gods. Sol was half horse. He pulled off his baggy red jumper, to reveal a 'Party Ponies' t-shirt. Emilya was still staring out of the window, transfixed by the ship. "Hey y'all! Right, I know. Millions of questions. But first, that shrimp..." Sol glanced out of the window. A rumble of thunder shook the building. Bolts of lightening shook the whole building, and as the shrimp started to get closer, a bolt of lightening struck it down. Breathing raggedly, Emilya turned around. The shrimp was resuming its position. "EMY!" Sini cried. She rushed forward and caught Emy as she fell backwards. A surge of anger went through me. I yelled, and the ground beneath me split open.

Sinitha's POV

I gasped as Aivilo fell through the gaping crevice and I ran to the edge. "No!" I cried, but then... A skeletal hand grasped the edge. "Oh my gods!" The skeleton stood before me, and as I watched, flesh appeared on its frame, and clothes. It was... It was... "Aivilo?!" "Oh my god that's soooooooooooo cool! Lets do it again!" As she prepared to jump down the hole, Sol ran (or cantered) forward, and grabbed her. "Hell no, you'll exhaust yourself!" He cried. Then he said to himself, "I've never seen anything like it! She must be mega powerful!" I suddenly remembered Emy. "Emy, Emy? Can you hear me?" I looked around, just in time to see shrimpy fall down the cavern. "Can you seal that?" I asked Avy wearily. "I-I think so." She made a face like she was constipated and the crack sealed up. Sol disappeared.

Leo's POV

We burst into the room, brandishing our weapons wildly, expecting to have to fight shrimpzilla AGAIN! Instead we saw a girl who looked exactly like Nico, AKA Death Breath, muttering to herself, a beautiful Indian girl eying us suspiciously and a blond passed out on the floor. Narrowing her eyes, the pretty girl stepped forward. "Who are you? What do you want? And do you know anything about flying ships and giant shrimps?" She questioned.  
"Um...well... I'm Leo!" I said brightly. "And um... Gimme a sec, I need to ask the guys something."  
I turned around to face the others and asked "should we tell them now or..." "Now." Percy replied. "Yeah, they deserve to know," said Frank. "Besides, when else will we get the chance? We should get out of here while we still can!" retorted Piper. "Kay' so... Who's goin' to tell them?" I asked. Everyone except Piper and Hazel looked at me. Pipes said "Aw, CRAP, what have you three got yourself into? Seriously? Leo!?"  
"Um... So, if you guys have finished your private conversation..." "Oh! Sorry! Completely forgot about you." "Lovely. Nice to know I'm so forgettable. Who the hell are you, anyway?" The gorgeous girl looked me up and down once, frowned , and crossed her arms. "Hey, Sinitha, dont be mean!" The death breath look alike whined. "He's trying to help."  
"Yeah, well, he's not helping in the slightest. For example, I will NEVER, in my WHOLE life, look at you with the same eyes again. Why can you do that? How can you do that? Ugh, I'm just... Just sooooo weirded out, I could - WOAH!" She exclaimed as a fist of water closed around my neck. The world turned black


	2. Trouble in paradise

Annabeth POV

Oh sugar. As soon as we walked in, all of us could sense demigods. One was passed out, one looked crazy, and the other just stared at us. When Sinitha-I think that's her name- started talking, Leo was entranced. No, seriously. At first I thought she was the daughter of Aphrodite, but then the water just appeared, and kinda strangled Leo. Great. My boyfriend has a half-sister that he just found out about now. Such a Dr Phil moment. A centaur galloped in, armed with a sword, two knives and a bow and quiver of arrows, wearing a neon 'Party Ponies' t- seemed to recognise him, and exclaimed "Sol! My man! How you doing?"  
"You know, just chillin'. Was hoping to punch some shrimp, but these guys seemed to have survived fine with out it!" He looked away from Percy towards Leo on the floor. "Oh great! Another body to clean up." We all stared at Sol. "It's a JOKE."  
"Um, sorry Sol." The Indian girl said sarcastically. "But would you mind telling us EXACTLY what is going on? I mean, every time we ask someone, they mumble something about Greek gods, for christ's sake!" We all shuffled our feet nervously, until I looked up, and said...

Sinitha's POV

I was falling further and further into a black hole, as Annabeth carried on speaking. It was crazy stuff, that contradicted everything I had ever known. Everything teachers had ever taught me. Teachers couldn't be wrong, could they? Sol then handed us our weapons. "Cool!" Aivilo exclaimed, as Sol handed her a pair of knives, that were black. "Stygian Iron?!" Annabeth practically yelled in excitement. Leo groaned from on the floor. I kneeled by his side. "Oh my gods, I am so so sorry! I don't know..." Leo put his finger on my mouth to silence me.  
"You know, you are a really pretty girl. "  
I slapped him across the face with all my might. Everyone stared at me in shock. I stormed out of the room, fighting back tears.

Aivilo's POV

Everyone gasped at the dramatic exit, but I just sighed. I knew sooner or later I would have to tell someone, because, frankly, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Ok, so before everyone starts judging Siny, there's something you guys should know. So here's the thing: Basically, Sinitha had a boyfriend, who she loved soooooo much, and he loved her too. So, he said those exact words to her and a couple of days later, he died. Apparently, his lungs were filled with salt water, and there was this whole case of murder or something, and I think Sinitha's starting to think it was her." I stopped, gauging everyone's reaction. The girls looked shocked and sympathetic. The boys looked horrified, especially Leo and Nico. I soon found out why that was so with the latter. "I felt that! I felt that, oh my gods I feel awful!" I felt a jolt as he said that. Was that the explanation for the feeling of misery I felt at random intervals. That was the reason I never really had any friends, why I fit in even less than the others. I was never truly happy. I gasped, shocked at my revelation.

Emilya's POV

I groaned. My head killed. Like an elephant had decided to walk over my face a couple of times. The boy of my dreams, Percy, was standing over me. "You." I managed to croak out.  
"Move. She needs good old ambrosia and she'll be fine." The blonde who was kissing him earlier, came over. How was I meant to compete with that?! Her hair was perfectly straight, and her grey eyes demanded attention. My hair was a weird mix of frizz and curl, and my eyes were too close together, and demanded being made fun of.  
"Sinitha..." I moaned. She normally knew how to make me feel better. One of her hugs was like a cure to everything.  
"What about her?" A new voice, laced with concern asked. Oh... Someone was in love!  
"Stop crowding her guys." Percy said, looking down at me, squinting his beautiful eyes down at me.  
"You ok?" Questioned Avy.  
"Yeah... Feeling much better now though. So... What did I miss?" I said to hopefully slice through some of the tension in the room. The guy who was in love with Sini just face palmed himself.  
"Damn! I knew we had forgotten somebody!"  
"I'm explaining." ordered the blonde girl.  
"No, I am!" butted in Avy. Ignoring the both of them, Percy picked me up, as if I were a feather, and set me down on the couch. It was probably a bad time to realise that we were only an inch away from each other, he had a really cute half-smile, and that he smelt delicious. Like the sea. And his eyes were a really mesmerising shade of green. They were almost blue. As he left me on the sofa, my body whined in response. I missed his touch. I internally shook myself.  
'Emilya.' I told myself. 'He is WAY to hot to be interested in you, and Miss Perfect over there is probably his girlfriend. So, no chance.'  
"...and we are from Camp Half-Blood." the blonde finished.  
"Um... I'm really sorry, but I didn't catch a word of that. Could you explain it again?" I asked sweetly. She gave me daggers.  
"Annabeth! Don't be so mean to Emiliya!" Percy stood up for me.  
"How do you know her name?" Annabeth questioned suspiciously.  
"Ummm... She looks like one!" He nervously returned.  
"Ohhhhhhh! Trouble in paradise!" sung a boy from the back.  
"Jason, stop being an idiot!" The girl next to Jason shouted.  
"Wait, what's going on? Why am I passed out on a sofa?"  
"You took a nasty fall when you summoned that lightning!" Aivilo replied, laughing quietly to herself. I noticed that she was... well, smiling! I wondered why, and then I noticed the way she gazed at that boy who had been standing next to Percy, I think, and my eyes narrowed. There was something going on there. But then something Avy had said caught my attention.  
"Lightning?!" I shrieked, close to tears.  
"Hey, it's ok!" A soothing voice whispered in my ear.  
"Oh, Sini, what's happening? I'm scared."  
"Don't be. Look, aren't who we thought we were." Sinitha proceeded to explain everything as I listened. It was scary, cos it explained everything I had ever wondered about, everything I ever thought was odd. I nearly cried in relief, for fear had plagued me for years now, fears that I was mad, I was seeing things. I sighed with contentment, but then I remembered that ANNABETH was still on this planet, and my joy disappeared.


	3. Mint and Machine Oil

Annabeth's POV

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Turns out, Nico and that girl were TWINS. TWINS! Hades having TWINS?! What was wrong with this world?! Although, Sinitha was nice. She shared my interests in books, but she also enjoyed chess and cake decorating. Emilya was just lying on the sofa, her head on Sini's lap. Em was listening, as Percy's half sister messed with her hair, turning it into an intricate plait, while explaining everything.  
"And then you went all kickass, and summoned lightening!" She finished braiding, and tied a ribbon in Em's hair. "All done!" She announced, and Thalia's sister sat up. She truly looked like a sun goddess.  
"Ok then, lets go to Camp Half Blood!" Leo cried cheerfully. " I've managed to perfect the Argo II even more!" Gods, he was annoying.  
"What's the Argo II?" Questioned Sini.  
"Oh, it's my own baby!" Replied Leo eagerly.  
"Wha...?" Avilio butted in.  
"I'll show you." He sighed. Leo lead everybody outside.  
"One second." Sini stated.  
She and the other two ran into a room.

Sinitha's POV

I realised, we weren't coming back. Once we went to Camp Half-Blood, we were staying there for good. At least we could salvage some clothes. I ran into our room, and went to the cupboard. I opened it eagerly. All of our mouths fell open. "What?" A full grown satyr was sitting in the cupboard. "Your clothes were DELICIOUS!" He exclaimed. A loud burp erupted from the belly of the goat man. He jumped out of the closet, and trotted out of the room.

Percy POV

We were waiting outside of the Argo II, when Coach Hedge frantically ran to us-well, as best as his goat legs could take him- and hid behind Frank's towering figure. "GOATMAN!" Screamed Emilya. Wow. She managed to look even hotter while being angry. Aivilo followed, her face in awe. Sinitha finally ran out, her plait swinging violently behind her.  
"Someone explain why this crazy half goat ate ALL our clothes?!" Sinitha's eyes flashed violently.  
"Sis! Calm down!" I felt my mouth moving.  
"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN A STUPID GOAT JUST ATE ALL OUR STUPID CLOTHES?!" A whirlpool started to form around her. Stones flew into the mix, and the whirlpool spun faster.  
"It's OK. The Aphrodite cabin is practically made up of clothes!" Piper put in quickly, before anything got too violent. The whirlpool fell to the ground.  
"Oh. Ok!" Sini answered quickly. "But do you have any change of clothes on the ship?" She pointed to herself. Her top was ripped, and sweaty, but her shorts seemed to stay intact.  
"Well, we have a top like this" I pointed to my self and Annabeth. "Or, we have those," I pointed to Frank and Hazel.  
"Can I have the orange one please." She answered politely, and Emilya came up as well.  
"Can I have the purple one?" Emy questioned.  
"Oooohhhh! I want the orange one!" Aivilo bounded up to me.  
"ALL Aboard!" Leo shouted, waving Wii controllers wildly above his head. Sinitha rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, like I'm getting on a ship commanded by WII CONTROLLERS!" Leo looked really hurt, so I intervened.  
"RIGHT, you guys are coming with us, NO BUTS SINITHA." She growled at me, but didn't object- much.  
"This is PUCKTASTIC!" Aivilo cried in excitement. The rest of us stared at her blankly.  
"New word?" Emilya asked quietly. In all the excitement, I'd forgotten about her. I tore my eyes away from her perfect self to glance at Annabeth. She was in deep thought, her nose crinkled up.  
"Hey Wise Girl," I said softly, stroking her smooth cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and the grey irises looked at me, filled with love.  
"Hey yourself Seaweed Brain," she replied.  
"GUYS!" We broke away quickly. "ENOUGH WITH THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF! GET ON THE FRICKIN' SHIP NOW!" Leo burst out. Sinitha's eyebrows shot up, and everyone's jaws were on the floor. "Do you WANT me to repeat my self!" He thundered. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel, ran into the ship. Me and Annabeth held hands and walked up the gangway, the girls behind us. Sol, forgotten in the rush, trotted at the back. "FINALLY!" Leo sighed. "Come on Festus, he said patting the dragon's head. Festus shot a flame from his mouth in happiness. Sinitha jumped about half a mile.  
"I-I-I F-f-fire don't get along." She explained quickly. I could practically see Leo deflating. Typical. He met her for like two minutes, and already is madly in love.

Leo's POV

I gaped, my hope evaporating. Her words stung me, but I pulled myself together. 'You don't know her', I told myself.'C'mon, Leo! Get with it, you can't fall in love with a girl like that, out of my league, gorgeous, and those legs… Stop it', I chided myself. 'You'll only cause your heart to break, and she'll be just like all the others...Just like all the others...' I sighed heavily. Percy stared at me quizzically. Brilliant! Now people think I've gone crazy. As Annabeth pulled Percy away, he shot me a pitying look. PITY?! At first I thought he was gonna go all territorial on me, like he had with Hazel. But pity? That was low. Right, I said to myself. You are a reformed man. No more chasing after girls now. I sighed again, depressed. I looked up to see an adorable Sinitha staring at me, biting her plump lips. "I'm sorry." She looked down, blushing, suddenly interested in the wooden floor.  
"Umm... Nah, it's fine..." I trailed off.  
"Yo, guys, Percy says meeting in five." Frank's head poked out of the door.  
"Ok, does he want me to start flying?" I questioned.  
"Guess so," He shrugged. I sighed.  
"Let's get this baby on the road!" I exclaimed to Festus. He replied in Creak and Squeak.  
"You can talk to the dragon?" A soft voice interrupted my conversation. I whirled around. Sinitha stood there, looking curiously at Festus.  
"Yeah, I'm the son of Hephaestus. Unfortunately, that means I can summon... It doesn't matter. It's really rare anyway." I broke off with a shrug.  
"Summon what?" Sinitha asked.  
"No, no, it's fine." I turned back to face Festus, and the controllers. I picked them up, and started waving them wildly. The sails opened, and we started to lift off. Sinitha grabbed on to my shoulders to stop herself falling. I pressed some buttons on the controllers, and the ship evened out.

Sinitha's POV

As the ship started violently, I grabbed on to the nearest thing. Which just happened to be Leo's shoulders. Under his thin cotton shirt, I could feel his lean muscles. Oh crap. I probably looked like some pervy dork. As the ship evened out, I quickly forced my hands from his wonderful arms, and ran in the direction where everyone else had gone. I could feel my cheeks flaming up as I thought of his q smell. Mint and machine oil. I shook my head. 'Stop thinking about him!' I mentally shouted to myself. "Sinitha." Oh gods. The one person I didn't want to see at this moment. I whirled around. Leo was holding out a orange T-shirt. "Change in one of the rooms, and go down the stairs and take a right." I muttered a thanks, turning bright red. He continued down the corridor. I opened the nearest door. Jason and Piper were in the middle of a snogging session. They were so engrossed, they didn't even notice me gaping at them. Wow. Don't they need to BREATHE?! I coughed as they sprang apart, panting, trying to get air. "You would have suffocated." I said, as they both shot me a glare worthy of an Oscar. Little Miss Beotch stormed out of the room, while the boy followed her, rubbing his short blonde hair. Closing the door, and making sure to lock it, I took a look around the room. The room was covered in sketches, and random bits of metal. It had the faint smell of mint and machine oil to it. Shit. It was Leo's room.


End file.
